Open the Door, Please?
by i.blackSaki
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo seorang aktor harus tinggal satu rumah sama cewek biasa selama 3 minggu demi nyari partner baru? Who knows.. “Emangnya kapan gue setuju sama ide lo?” R&R?
1. the news

**Welcome to Facebook!**

**e-mail: **pinkster at konohamail dot com  
**password: *************

Haruno Sakura  
_What's on your mind?_

2 New **Friends Requests  
3 New ****Notifications**

**Uzumaki Naruto **commented on **Hyuuga Hinata**'s **status**.  
**Tenten** likes your **photo**.  
**Yamanaka Ino **tagged you in the note "**BIG BIG NEWS!!**".

_**BIG BIG NEWS!!**_

_by __**Yamanaka Ino**__ yesterday at 4:17 pm_

_prepare yourself girls!  
sasuke-kun, yes, THE UCHIHA SASUKE-KUN bakal balik lagi ke dunia akting setelah absen 5 bulan 2 minggu 4 hari  
and guess what?  
he's looking for a new (female) partner for his new movie, here in konoha city!  
__dan kali ini, c__ara audisinya berbeda,_

_we'll not come to him,  
**HE**__ will _come_ to _**US**_!_

_yes girls, the sasuke-kun himself will _come _to your house and _stay_ at your house for _**3 weeks  
_KYAAAAAAAAA~_**

**_._**

_**-Open the Door, Please?-**_

_syarat mengikuti:  
-female (obviously..)  
-umur 16-18 tahun  
-harus udah dapet izin dari orang tua/orang serumah (we don't want a war between the prince and the family, sweety ;] )  
__-harus ada bukti kalo lo _bisa_ akting (surat rekomendasi dari guru akting/drama and such)_

.

_cara mengikuti:  
-ambil formulir pendaftaran di klub drama/akting di sekolah masing-masing  
-kirim formulir beserta lampirannya ke redaksi konoha!magz  
__-berdoa_

.

_REMEMBER!_

_(sesuai dengan permintaan sasuke-kun sendiri)_

_THERE'S ONLY 8 LUCKY BETCH!_

_take it or leave it._

_will you participate?_

_i know i'll do ;)_

_-_

_sumber: www dot konohamagz dot com_

* * *

**Open the Door, Please?**

**A Naruto fanfiction by **

**summary:**

**Apa jadinya kalo seorang aktor harus tinggal satu rumah sama cewek biasa selama 3 minggu demi nyari partner baru?**

**Who knows.. "Emangnya kapan gue setuju sama ide lo!!?" R&R?**

**standart disclaimer applied**

**rated T**

**warning:**

**AU**

**OOC**

**OC**

**major pairing: SasuSaku :D**

**hope you don't mind..**

**enjoy xD**

* * *

Suasana lorong lantai 4 gedung redaksi _Konoha!Magz_ mendadak menjadi sunyi karena kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan aura yang seakan mengatakan 'you-mess-with-me-say-hello-to-hell'. Tangan kanannya memegang (atau meremas?) selembar kertas tak berdosa, kedua kakinya berjalan menuju pintu di ujung lorong tersebut.

Tanpa mengetuk atau peringatan lainnya, sang pemuda masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan death glare andalannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kakashi?!" yang dipanggil mengangkat pandangannya dari buku orange kesukaannya dan menatap sepasang mata hitam yang penuh dengan kebencian.

"Apanya yang apa, Sasuke?"

"INI!" Sasuke menyodorkan selembar kertas ke depan muka Kakashi.

"Oh, itu buat nyari lawan mainmu nanti—"

"BUKAN SOAL ITU! Apa maksudnya aku harus tinggal di rumah peserta audisi selama 3 minggu??" sang aktor mukul meja, sang manager nyengir (behind his mask, of course).

"Yaah, kau sendiri yang ngamatin kehidupan mereka, cocok ga jadi patnermu. Kan biasanya kalo kita yang milihin kerjamu cuma_ complain_," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar, "Lagipula itu semua ide dari sahabatmu itu,"

Death glare Sasuke makin menjadi.

"That knucklehead.. loudmouthed.. dobe..,"

Uh-oh. _Sasu da killer mode: **ON!**_

* * *

_~meanwhile_

"So, whaddaya think?" pandangan Ino beralih dari ice lemon tea-nya ke arah ketiga sahabatnya.

Tenten nguap.

Sakura muter-muterin rambut sambil melihat kesekeliling kantin sekolah.

"Tentang apa, Ino-chan?" ah. Finally a respond.

"Tentang notes yang kemaren gue tag ke lo-lo pada!" dengan semangat '45, Ino menunjuk Sakura, "Apalagi buat si nona satu ini,"

Yang ditunjuk naikin sebelah alis, "Maksud lo?"

"Ayolah, Sak. Masa lo ga mau coba ikutan audisi??" kata Ino sok mendramatisir.

"Ga penting. Lagian gue ga pinter akting,"

Serentak Tenten dan Hinata memasang wajah 'WTF?!" dan Ino spontan teriak,

"ELO yang jadi pemeran utama SETIAP drama sekolah sejak SMP bilang kalo lo GA BISA akting??" si gadis pirang menggelengkan kepalanya, "Boong lu kebangetan deh, Sak...,"

Kaget diteriakkin, secara refleks Sakura mengambil ice mint tea-nya dan diteguk habis. Mirip orang gugup aja.

"Ah, ga asik lo, Sak, si Ino yang aktingnya pas-pasan aja mau ikut, lo yang aktingnya udah tingkat tinggi masa engga..," ujar Tenten dengan nada memohon, disambut dengan anggukkan penuh antusias dari Hinata dan teriakkan 'HEY!' dari Ino.

Kalo mau diinget-inget sih Sakura udah berkecimpung di dunia akting udah sekitar 6-7 tahun, sejak dia kelas 5 SD. Emang kenyataan kalo kemampuan akting doi patut (banget) diacungin jempol sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia juga udah sering banget tampil di depan umum; mulai dari drama sekolah, pagelaran, drama dari tempat lesnya, _heck_, tampil di depan seluruh penduduk Konoha aja dia pernah! Jadi engga ada lagi tuh yang namanya demam panggung dan kawan-kawannya. Udah banyak peminat bakat yang datang ke Sakura, tapi anehnya, dia selalu nolak kalo diajak untuk jadi aktris beneran, alias masuk film di ti-pi atau mungkin di layar lebar, entah apa alasannya, ga ada yang tau.

"Ayo dong, Saku-chan. Kan sayang bakatnya engga dipake...,"

Sakura _nyaris_ mengiyakan permintaan Hinata. I mean, come on, siapa sih yang ga luluh denger ucapan perempuan innocent bak malaikat ini?

Mendesah pelan, gadis berambut pink itu berkata, "Kok lo pada mendadak pengen banget gue ikutan audisi sih?"

"Iya dong! Udah bisa ketemu the Sasuke-kun secara langsung, kita juga bisa ikutan terkenal, kan?" kata Ino dengan senyum (sok) polos.

Sakura muter bola matanya, "Entah apa yang lo liat dari dia, pig,"

"Emangnya kenapa lo ga mau, Sak?"

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sakura mulai menjawab, "Gini ya, pertama gue ga mau jadi terkenal, it's too troublesome—"

_Gawd sekarang gue jadi mirip Shikamaru_.

"Kedua, kalopun gue pengen, Sasori-nii pasti engga ngasih ijin. Terus yang terakhir—"

Ketiga sahabatnya memandang Sakura penuh rasa penasaran. Dengan suara kecil ia berkata, "Soalnya Sai mirip sama dia..,"

-

**quick note!**

**name:** Sai

**age:** 17

**status:** Sak's EX-boyfriend – diputusin gara-gara ketauan selingkuh

-

Memecah keheningan di antara mereka, dengan santai Hinata berkata, "Ya, Sasuke-san dipacarin aja. Ngapain mikirin yang _wanabee_ yang ga tau diri kalo bisa dapet yang asli? Itung-itung sebagai balas dendam juga ke Sai-san," dan dia pun melanjutkan menghabiskan lime squash-nya.

Whoa. Sejak kapan perkataan Hinata jadi santai sekaligus menusuk gitu?

Kali ini Sakura bener-bener _nyaris_ mengiyakan omongan Hinata. Gimana enggak? Her plan sounds very tempting. Eits, jangan salah sangka dulu, bukan bagian 'jadi pacar Sasuke' yang menggoda, tapi bagian 'balas dendam ke Sai' yang membuat mulutnya hampir mengatakan sesuatu yang (diyakini) akan disesali kemudian hari. Lagipula, mana mungkin seorang biasa seperti _Haruno Sakura_ **pacaran** dengan **THE** _Uchiha Sasuke_?? Bisa diamuk masal nanti.

Mendesah pelan, Sakura mengambil tasnya, berdiri dan berkata, "Terserah kalian deh. Yang penting gue ga akan ikut audisi aneh itu," dan kembang SMA KH berjalan menuju entah ke mana.

Setelah sahabatnya menghilang diantara kerumunan murid-murid lain, Ino mengeluarkan BlackBerry-nya dan dengan kecepatan kilat mencari sebuah nama di contact-nya.

"Lo ngapain, In?"

"Ssst!" Ino mengisyaratkan Tenten untuk diam saat ia mulai menelpon seseorang. Tenten melihat ke arah Hinata yang juga terlihat kebingungan.

"Ah, halo, Sasori-nii!—" ngapain Ino nelpon kakaknya Sakura?

"Gini kak, nii-chan udah baca—"

"Hah? Nii-chan tau dari mana?—"

"Oh, yayaya, jadi nii-chan setuju ga?—"

"Mmhm, oke oke, makasih ya, Sasori-nii! Babaaaaay!" Ino pun mengakhiri perbincangan kecil antara dirinya dengan Sasori dengan senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya.

Ekspresi Tenten berubah, "OMG, you wouldn't..,"

"Oh yes, I would, Tenten...,"

Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

"Hinata, nanti pulang temenin gue ke Kurenai-sensei yaa. Buh-bye girls!" dan Ino pun meninggalkan kantin menuju kelas berikutnya.

* * *

_Tuuut... tuuut.... tuut.. tuu—_

"_Halooo???"_

"Dobe...,"

"_Ah, teme! Tumben nelpon. Kangen?? Huahahaha!"_

"Apa maksud dari ide lo itu, hah?"

"_Ide gue yang mana?"_

"Yang soal audisi—"

"_Oooh yang itu.. yayaya, hahaha! Pengumumannya udah sampe ke sekolah gue loh!"_

"Apa maksudnya tinggal di rumah peserta audisi, hah, dobe?"

"_Teme, teme, anggap aja ini juga sebagai ajang nyari cewek buat lo. __Kan lumayan, dapet lawan maen, dapet pacar juga! Hahaha!!"_

"Tapi—"

"_Tenang, teme, fangirls lo yang udah akut ga bakal kepilih,"_

"Emangnya kapan gue setuju sama ide lo—"

"_Eh, sori, Sas, bel udah bunyi. Nanti ngobrol lagi yak. Dadaaaah!"_

_Krek. Tuuut... tuuuut... tuuut.._

Belum sempat Sasuke memasukkan Sidekick Lx ke dalam kantung celananya, tiba-tiba ada tanda SMS masuk.

-

**from:** dobe

**date: **xx/xx/xx

**time: **11.12

_gw dnger2 'dy' ikt loh jng protes lg laaah_

-

Demi sidekick yang lagi dipegang Sasuke (_a/n: hp idaman sayaaa_ T^T), ADA semburat pinkish di pipi pemuda yang satu ini.

Hmm. Wonder who the lucky girl is :/

* * *

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang mengetuk pintu ruang guru dengan gadis berambut indigo di sampingnya. Begitu memasuki ruangan yang lumayan besar itu, kedua siswi ini berjalan menuju seorang guru berambut hitam bermata merah yang dikenal sebagai Kurenai-sensei.

"Ada perlu apa, Ino, Hinata?"

"Kami mau minta lembar formulir pendaftaran audisi dari konoha magz, Sensei!" kata Ino dengan ceria. Terlalu ceria, if you ask me. Kurenai menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Kalian berdua mau ikut?"

"Anoo, engga, kami dimintai tolong sama Sakura-chan,"

"Yang benar? Ah, akhirnya saat-saat seperti ini datang juga..," ujar guru drama itu sambil menyerahkan 2 lembar kertas yang diterima oleh Hinata.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, kedua gadis itu keluar dari ruang guru dengan senyum yang lebar, ber-high five ria dan tertawa sepanjang lorong menuju tempat parkir. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan kendaraan masing-masing.

-

-

Tunggu dulu.

Memangnya Sakura bilang dia mau ikut audisi?

**-tbc :D-**

* * *

**quick note:  
-sasuke sama sekali engga tau soal audisi sampai dia baca selembaran itu (anggep aja nyelip di majalah yang dibaca sama doi). makanya dia marah-marah.  
-sakura engga terlalu nge-fans sama sasuke. makanya ide 'pacaran dengan sasuke' engga terlalu menggoda.**

yaa setelah sekian lama berada di liang kubur.. saya muncul lagii XD

tepat waktu kan? berarti saya ga jadi ke neraka :P

my first multichap fic. kependekkan ya? promising beginning? no? patut untuk dilanjutkan kah?

semuanya kritik dan saran di tunggu di **review**!

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	2. the unexpected

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!** *sujud-sujud sambil mencaci-maki sekolah dan laptop tanpa batre*

Anyway, saya senang banyak yang suka sama cerita ini. Yang review juga banyak. THANK YOU VERY MUCH :'D

-Uchiha Ry-chan: thank you :) here it is!  
-Megumi Akarashi: wah kalo pertanyaannya dijawab, spoiler dong! baca aja ya hhe :) thanks for fave-ing xD  
-Hello!: makasih yaa :D untuk mencegah terjadinya spoiler, baca aja chap 2 ini :)  
-Argi Kartika 'KoNan': aaw makasih ya :D hmm, kalo pairing yang lain mungkin saya akan pakai standart pairing. nantikan NaruHina-nya ya!  
-UchiHAruno Sasusaku: (mungkin) semua pertanyaanmu terjawab di chapter ini. INI UPDATE NYA XD  
-andrea beuficy: review anda sudah saya jawab. malas tulis lagi HAHA  
-mayura: yang bener nih? wah, kalo updatenya cepet, kita lihat nanti ya --a  
-Furu-pyon: makasih banyak ya :D ini updatenya!  
-Angga Uchiha Haruno: (sakura: he? begitukah? hehehehe.. makasiih :3) hha, ini updatenya!  
-nuri-nuri: jawaban dari pertanyaan (mungkin) ada di chapter ini ;D ps: saya belum pernah nonton Full House --a  
-Chiwe-SasuSaku: sasusaku kook.. mungkin, baca aja ya ;D. hha setuju! SjfS! Ini updatenya! iyesh! ini sasusaku! yosh!  
-manusia: ini lanjutannya :D  
-Myuuga Arai: hahaha. saya nge-fans sama yvne-senpai, mungkin tanpa sadar saya jadi mengikuti cara menulis dia. ini lanjutannya!  
-baby-chan: aw~ makasih ya :D ini updatenya! (maaf lama ._.)  
-Ginanonano38: makasiiiiih xD iya ini di update kok :3  
-KuroShiro6yh: kurang ngerti ya? waduh.. semoga bisa mengerti yang di chapter ini. penggunaan bhs inggris akan saya usahakan menjadi seminimal mungkin! THANKS FOR FAVE XD  
-Haruchi Nigiyama: mungkin jawabannya ada di chapter ini ;) ini updatenya!  
-Rere Aozora: salam kenal, Rere! *bows* kalo penasaran baca chapter ini ya ;D ini kelanjutannya!

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Welcome to Facebook!**

**email**: inoinoino at konohamail dot com  
**password**: ************

Yamanaka Ino  
_What's on your mind?_

**2 New Notifications  
You have received a ****message** from **Tenten**. (**Read**)

**cheers!**

Between **Hyuuga Hinata**, **You,** and **Tenten**

**Hyuuga Hinata** xx/xx at 2:56pm _Reply_  
if u guys haven't buy konoha magz, buy it. NOW! lgsg buka hlm 17 'key?

**Tenten** xx/xx at 3:11pm _Reply_  
omfg RENCANA SUKSES BESAR!! wuu huuu harus dirayain nih!  
ps: jangan lupa berdoa kalo sakura tau tentang hal ini

* * *

**Open the Door, Please?**

**A Naruto fanfiction by**

**summary:**

**Apa jadinya kalo seorang aktor harus tinggal satu rumah sama cewek biasa selama 3 minggu demi nyari partner baru? Who knows.. "Emangnya kapan gue setuju sama ide lo!!?" R&R?**

**standart disclaimer applied**

**rated T**

**warning:**

**AU**

**OOC**

**OC**

**major pairing: SasuSaku :D**

**hope you don't mind..**

**enjoy xD**

**

* * *

**

Minggu pertama dibulan yang baru, minggu yang membuat pegawai toko buku cuma bisa narik napas dan mengelus dada menghadapi remaja-remaja putri Konoha yang kalap membeli majalah Konoha!Magz edisi terbaru. Tapi, kok, bulan ini makin banyak yang mau beli majalah ya?

"Eeeh lo yang baru beli konohamagz! Sini, gue pinjem bentar..!"

"Duh, mbak, cepet dong ngasih kembaliannya.. ada masalah penting nih!"

"Udah ketemu belom pengumuman pesertanya? Halaman berapa??"

"Ah bo'ong lu! Kasih tau dulu artikelnya baru gue percaya!"

"Loh, kok, malah artikel yang ini sih??"

"Aaah! Ini dia! Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Suasana menjadi hening dan semua mata memandang ke arah gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang berdiri di dekat kasir. Mata birunya membaca majalah yang baru ia beli dengan serius. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, dia menggumamkan isi artikel yang ia baca, merengut sedikit, dan tiba-tiba tersenyum licik, tertawa, dan teriak,

"AHAHAHAY I KNEW IT!! GYAHAHAHA RENCANA 100 PERSEN SUKSES!!" dan sosok pirang itu berlari keluar dari toko buku, suara tawanya masih terdengar sayup-sayup di dalam toko, dan akhirnya dia pun menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

_-insert everyone's sweatdropped here-_

"Okeeey.. sampe mana tadi?" sembuh dari shock, seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata kembali membalik-balikkan halaman majalah yang ia pegang, "Oh, ini dia!"

Kembali semua mata tertuju pada satu objek.

"Hmm, 8 cewek beruntung yang akan didatangi oleh Sasuke-kun....," semua pengunjung toko buku (yang mayoritas remaja wanita) itu semakin dilanda rasa penasaran saat gadis itu berhenti membaca. Pantes pembelinya makin banyak, pada penasaran sama pengumuman peserta audisi 'Open the Door, Please' ternyata.

Hening..

..

..

Dan keheningan itu dipecahkan dengan sebuah teriakan suara high pitch yang mirip suara tikus kejepit,

"DIA TERMASUK???!!!"

* * *

"Ngapain lo ke sini, dobe?" ujar Sasuke setelah ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang bermata biru dengan senyum yang sangat teramat lebar.

"Jangan sinis gitu, ah. Udah lama kagak ketemu juga," tanpa diundang, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke tanpa menhiraukan si pemilik yang memberikan death glare kepadanya.

Karena sudah tak mungkin lagi untuk mengusir tamu tak diundang itu, Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya, "Dari mana lo tau gue tinggal di sini?"

"Kakashi, lah! Susah amat..," dan Naruto berjalan ke ruang tamu, duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv dengan gaya seakan di rumah sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke membuat _mental note_ untuk membunuh si manager di pertemuan berikutnya.

"Udah lama ga ketemu, sifat lo ga berubah ya, dobe," ujar Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang bersifat 'seenaknya'.

"He-eh, kayak lo ngga aja. Tetep dingin.. brr..," Naruto menirukan gaya orang-orang yang sedang kedinginan (menggigil terus meluk badan sendiri gitu).

Dan keduanya pun tertawa.

Perbincangan antara dua sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertemu ini pun berlangsung lama. Mulai dari menanyakan kabar, keluarga, sekolah, love-life, sampai bernostalgia akan masa-masa kecil mereka.

Ternyata dulu Naruto dan Sasuke itu tetangga, sampai saat umur mereka 6 tahun, lalu Uchiha family pindah ke Otogakure karena pekerjaan ayahnya Sasuke. Walau begitu, dua sahabat sejak kecil ini tetap berhubungan sampai sekarang, entah lewat telefon, orang tua, surat(?), atau mencari-cari waktu untuk bertemu. Kalo sekarang sih, udah lewat hp, e-mail, dan social website yang ada, secara udah 17 tahun gitu.

"Jadi temen-temen lo yang laen udah tau kalo lo sahabatan sama gue?"

"Ya engga lah! Percaya sama gue deh, gini-gini gue jago nyembunyiin rahasia!" ujar Naruto penuh rasa bangga.

"Dia juga ga tau?" kata Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'dia'.

"Kagak tau. Gue kagak cerita sama dia, walaupun sering nyaris cerita sih..," Naruto menggumamkan bagian terakhir. Untung Sasuke ngga denger.

"Heh, ga nyangka lo punya kelebihan juga," ujar Sasuke dengan smirk andalannya.

"Yaeyalaah.. NARUTO GITU!"

Dan tawa pun kembali meledak.

Setelah tawa mereka mulai reda, Naruto melihat sebuah majalah di atas meja dan mengambilnya.

"Konohamagz bulan ini udah keluar ya? Udah liat pengumuman peserta audisinya ga, Sas?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, "Males, palingan nanti tu acara dibatalin,"

"Kalo misalnya dia menang gimana?"

"Dari cerita lo tentang dia, gue ragu dia ikutan acara ginian,"

Iseng-iseng Naruto mebalik-balik halaman majalah yang ia pegang dan berhenti pada satu halaman. Segera ia menggumamkan isi artikel yang ia baca, merengut sedikit, lalu tersenyum licik, tertawa dan teriak,

"Ahahaha, TEME! BACA INI CEPETAN! Sini ah!"

Yang dipanggil menaikan sebelah alis tanda bingung dan berjalan ke arah si pemanggil.

"Baca tuh nama yang pertama ditulis siapa..!" ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan majalahnya ke Sasuke, dengan senyum yang lebar. Terlalu lebar.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sasuke membaca artikel tentang pengumuman audisi, matanya langsung melebar begitu membaca sebuah nama yang tertulis di sana,

"HA?!—"

* * *

It's just another morning in SMA KH. Guru-guru pada markirin kendaraan mereka di tempat parkir, CS lagi ngebersihin kebun sekolah, murid-murid cowok pada main basket di lapangan, sedangkan yang cewek… duduk di kantin, bengong baca _Konoha!Magz_…?

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kantin terbuka, sesosok cewek berambut pink berjalan memasuki ruangan. Serempak semua mata siswi di kantin (minus Ino, Tenten dan Hinata) melihat ke arah Sakura. Yang diliatin cuma masang tampang bingung, kaget sama takut dicampur jadi satu. Tiba-tiba Karin datang dengan 'clique'nya,

"LO! JANGAN HARAP LO BISA DEKET SAMA SASUKE-KUN CUMA GARA-GARA LO KEPILIH! HE'S MINE!!!" dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung menghilang dari kantin.

_Oh the horror._

Belom sempat Sakura sembuh dari _shock_-nya, Kiba datang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang,

"Hei, Sakura, selamat ya!!"

Sakura makin bingung, "Selamat buat...?"

"Loh? Lo belom tau? Kata kakak gue lo kepilih jadi peserta audisi yang sasuke-sasuke itu."

"Hah?"

"Eh, coba pinjem majalah lo bentar deh," seorang siswi menyerahkan majalahnya ke Kiba, "Tuh, beritanya," Sakura membaca artikel yang ditunjuk oleh cowok pecinta anjing itu,

-

_DAFTAR PESERTA AUDISI '**OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE**?'_

_1. Haruno Sakura  
2. Nishida Reiko  
3. Rizumu Koyuki  
4. Matsumoto Yoko  
5. Yotsuba Aki  
6. Kitazawa Yumi  
7. Yamamoto Keiko  
8. Takada Hiromi_

_Untuk kedelapan cewek di atas, jangan kaget kalo Sasuke tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahmu ya ;D  
Terutama untuk Haruno Sakura-chan, soalnya kamu mendapatkan giliran pertama. Urutan berikutnya mengikuti daftar yang di atas.  
CONGRATULATIONS GALS ;D_

-

_HAH??!!_

"Nah, ga bo'ong kan gue? Congrats ya!" dan Kiba pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang tambah _shock_ dan kesulitan mencerna perkataan yang baru didengar maupun yang baru dibacanya.

"_Kok nama gue bisa ditulis di sini?? Kenapa gue yang dapet urutan pertama?? EMANGNYA KAPAN GUE DAFTAAR???!!"_

Dan pikiran Sakura terhenti saat otaknya mulai jalan, mengingatkan dia akan satu nama,

"Inooooooooo….," dan semua mata tertuju pada cewek pirang yang duduk di salah satu meja kantin dan lagi siul-siul ga jelas. Saltingnya ketauan banget.

"Eh, ya, napa Sakii?" kata Ino (sok) baru nyadar kalo diliatin. Sakura ngasih isyarat ke ketiga sahabatnya untuk mengikuti dirinya yang keluar dari kantin. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten nelen ludah dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Sakura. Suasana tegang masih menyelimuti kantin SMA KH.

..

..

"Eh, majalah gue!!"

-

-

-

Suasana ruang rapat klub Cheerleader, yang juga merangkap sebagai markas utama 4 sekawan ini, lumayan tegang.

Sakura berdiri di depan sebuah meja, tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dadanya. Ino, Tenten dan Hinata duduk di seberang Sakura, menunggu hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan kepada mereka bertiga (?).

"Sakura-chan, kamu marah ya..?" tanya Hinata berusaha untuk memecah keheningan.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan, salah satu tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Marah sih, tapi engga sampe sebegitunya..,"

Pernyataan Sakura membuat suasana tegang sedikit menurun—

"Tapi gue tetep pengen denger penjelasan dari lo-lo pada," ujar Sakura lengkap dengan death glare khas cherry blossom kita yang satu ini.

..

...tegangnya ga jadi turun deh, masih tetep.

* * *

Sasuke membatu di depan pintu apartemennya. Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya cuma menyeringai seakan-akan menanti ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Ngapain lo ke sini??"

Itachi masang muka sok sedih, "Oh, jadi gitu reaksi adekku setelah sekian lama ga ketemu?? Itu sakit loh Sas, sakiiiiit,"

Si adek Cuma muter bola mata ngeliat si kakak, "Bentar lagi gua mau mulai home-school, ganggu aja lo,"

Itachi engga ngebales, tapi dia nyodorin Sasuke satu amplop yang langsung diambil dan dibaca.

Its says:

_dear Sasuke,  
maaf saya ga bisa ngajar hari ini  
ada urusan penting  
jadi saya minta tolong kakakmu buat ngajarin kamu hari ini  
tha tha, izumo-sensei_

_ps: jangan bunuh-bunuhan, or else._

_Guru sialan._

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke membiarkan Itachi masuk ke apartemennya dan.. membiarkan kakaknya menjadi tutornya sehari. Oh God..

JENG JENG JENG~ (lebay)

-

-

-

**Sasuke's POV**

"Oke, pelajaran cukup sampe di sini," ujar Itachi sambil menutup bukunya, lalu pergi keluar kamar gue (akhirnya dia pergi).

GILA! Siapa juga yang ngira kalo Itachi itu garang banget? Dasar DIKTATOR! Mentang-mentang pernah ikut sekolah militer kalo ngajar waras dikit napa??

Gue ngelirik ke arah jam; 13.56, 4 jam lamanya gue terjebak sama si setan satu itu.

..panjang umur. Baru aja Itachi masuk bawa 2 gelas air dingin... dan Kakashi?

"Mau apa lo ke sini?"

"Duh, sinis banget. Ngomong-ngomong, udah siap belom, Sas?"

Gue naikin sebelah alis, "Buat apaan?"

"Kan nanti sore mau ke rumah Sakura-chan. Emangnya belom tau?"

_Pinter banget baru ngasih tau _sekarang.

"Sakura? Maksudnya Haruno Sakura?"

"The one and only," sumpah. Gue bisa ngerasa kalo Kakashi nyengir lebar di balik maskernya (yang suatu saat bakal gue buka dengan tangan gue sendiri).

Itachi ngebisikin sesuatu ke Kakashi (dan gue berani taruhan kalo Kakashi nyengir makin lebar) diikuti dengan satu anggukan yang membuat Itachi senyum penuh dengan aura jahat.

Ada apa ini??

HAH!?

Jangan-jangan Naruto bocor..

Tapi Naruto kan jarang dipercaya.. (a/n: maap ._.)

Atau..?

..ah tau lah.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar gue dibuka, dan seorang cowok yang kira-kira seumuran Itachi masuk,

"Yooo, Itachi!"

* * *

**From Ino**: Udah dateng belom?  
**From Sakura**: Siapa?  
**From Ino**: Masih nanya. Ya Sasuke-kun dong 3  
**From Sakura**: Psh. I highly doubt it.  
**From Ino**: Huh? Maksud?  
**From Sakura**: Gue yakin pasti tu acara ga jelas dibatalin.  
**From Ino**: Honey, this is Konoha!Magz we're talking about. Mereka GA PERNAH ngebatalin acara apapun say.  
**From Sakura**: Btw, gue belom bilang apa-apa ke Sasori-nii looooh.  
**From Ino**: Oh iya gue lupa bilang. Kemaren gue telpon Sasori-nii dan dia bilang oke loooh ;D  
**From Sakura**: He WHAT!? PENGKHIANAT!!  
**From Ino**: Ah udahlah, Sa-ku-ra. Kita semua tau kok kalo lo mau banget banget maen film. Say thank you dong, kan kita udah bantuin ;P  
**From Ino**: Sakura?  
**From Ino**: Helloooooo??? Foreheaadd????  
**From Ino**: WOIWOIWOI!!

-

-

-

Sementara Ino mengutuk sahabatnya yang tak kunjung membalas sms-nya, Sakura meninggalkan hpnya (ehemSIDEKICKLXehem) di atas coffee table dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

'Tumben jam 5 ada tamu..,'

"Siapa ya—"

Sakura membatu. Seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut yang… tidak biasa, berdiri PAS di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong celana dan terlihat sangan bosan.

Di kanan cowok itu, ada seorang pria berambut abu-abu dengan model rambut yang… tidak biasa juga. Matanya melekat pada buku berjudul… Icha Icha Paradise? Hidung dan mulutnya tertutup oleh masker.

Di belakang mereka terlihat seorang cowok berambut hitam panjang yang bersender ke mobil Lamborghini hitam (yang bikin ngiri setengah mati), dan sedang mengobrol sama… Sasori?

Dan butuh waktu 10 detik untuk Sakura menyadari bahwa cowok yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lo mau ngijinin kita masuk ato mau berdiri aja kayak orang bego?" ucapan itu membuat Sakura kembali ke alam nyata.

"Kalo misalnya gue ga mau gimana? Muka lo tuh lebih bego!!" ujar Sakura dengan nada sinis.

Whoa. Untuk pertama kalinya _seorang_ Uchiha Sasuke dilabrak balik. Sama cewek pula.

Sebelum perang dunia kesekian dimulai, Sasori mendekap mulut adiknya dan mempersilakan Sasuke, Itachi dan Kakashi untuk masuk.

Sakura merasa lega saat Sasori melepaskan tangannya dan mulailah argumen kecil antara kakak beradik Haruno.

Sasuke melihat jam di hpnya (ehemSIDEKICKLXehem) dan menaruhnya di atas coffee table yang _kebetulan_ ada di sampingnya dan memperhatikan isi rumah keluarga Haruno.

Rumah yang bisa dibilang besar untuk ukuran 2 orang penghuni. Barang-barang tertata rapi di tempat yang seharusnya. Taman yang tak terlalu besar tapi tak terlalu kecil, dan sangan asri. Rumah yang minimalist tapi terkesan mewah. Ia bisa melihat Sakura dan Sasori masih beradu mulut tentang 'jangan-seenaknya-mendekap-adikmu', Itachi duduk di salah satu sofa yang menghadap ke arah jendela dan Kakashi sibuk memindahkan barang-barang Sasuke sembari sesekali teriak agar Sasuke membantunya (yang dihiraukan oleh si empunya barang tentunya).

_**~link it to the world, link it to yourself..**_

_Secara reflek_, Sasuke mengambil hpnya dan mengangkat telfon tanpa melihat ID Caller.

"Ya?"

"_Haruno effing Sakura!! Berani banget lo ya! Nyali lo gede ninggalin gue pas sms-an!!"_

_Loh kok?_ "Gue bukan Sakura,"

"_Ga usah pura-pura__ deh! Gue tau.. eh, suara ini..,"_

_Secara reflek_, Sasuke menjauhkan hp dari telinganya,

"_Sasuke-kuuun~!! Eh, bukannya gue nelpon Sakura ya? __Kok nyasar ke Sasuke-kun?"_

Sasuke diem. Hp yang dia pegang itu Sidekick Lx. Oke.

Tapi, kalo mau diperhatiin, hp yang dia pegang itu warnanya MERAH TUA sedangkan warna hpnya BIRU TUA. Terus sejak kapan dia punya gantungan hp bunga sakura yang warnanya PINK?! _Itu berarti.._

Dialihkan pandangannya ke coffee table di sampingnya. Sebuah Sidekick Lx berwarna biru tua tanpa hiasan sedikitpun berada di atas meja tanpa rasa bersalah, dosa dan rasa takut akan _death glare_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Anoo, Sasuke-kun, hpnya bisa dioper ke Sakura ga?"_

Sebelum Sasuke sempet manggil Sakura, si hp udah disambar duluan sama yang punya,

"Ino, ngomongnya nanti aja ya, dah."

"_EH TUNGGU SAKURA—"_

Kik.

"Bisa jelasin kenapa telfon gue, lo yang angkat?"

Sasuke naikin bahu, "Hp kita sama, reflek,"

"Emang lo ga denger ringtone-nya?"

"Tadi sih gue denger intro 'New Born'-nya Muse. Dan itu juga ringtone gua,"

Sakura ngasih _death glare_ ke Sasuke. Sasuke balas men-_death glare_.

Itachi, Sasori dan Kakashi cuma bisa geleng-geleng ngeliatin duo SasuSaku.

-

-

-

_**~memang benar apa kata pepatah, kalau jodoh tak lari kemana..**_

**-tbc :)-

* * *

**

sekali lagi maaf se-maaf-maaf-nya karena lama update!!  
**SARAN **dan **KRITIK **semuanya ditunggu di **REVIEW!**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**


End file.
